2 Hearts
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Sakura was singing and dancing. Syaoran watched from behind the scenes.


**A/N: Yet again, a random idea with no real reason for existing. It just appeared on the paper in front of me! To make it stranger, I wasn't even listening to the song at the time… 2 Hearts by Kylie. ^_^**

* * *

**2 Hearts**

"_Like sky, you make my day_," Sakura sang.

Syaoran leaned on the doorframe in the entrance to Sakura's room, his arms folded in front of him, using one hand to stifle the laughter threatening to burst forth from his lips. The stereo was going off at full blast playing '2 Hearts,' which was Sakura's favourite song at that point in time.

"_Should I shout for a rescue?_" she continued happily.

She was dancing, leaping from one end of her room to the other; and singing, her voice echoing off the walls and making the whole thing even louder than it already was. Of course, she had no idea Syaoran was standing mere metres away, watching her in amusement.

He wondered if he should applaud her for managing to sing louder than the stereo could play the music, but he decided against it. His smile widened as she produced a hairbrush from seemingly nowhere and began using it as an imaginary microphone.

"_Two hearts are beating together. I'm in love. Ooh! I'm in love. Ooh!_"

He heard footsteps on his left and he looked away from his girlfriend to see her brother walk over from the stairs and come to a stop next to him, wearing an expression of bemusement. Syaoran felt a brief moment of fear and irritation, before remembering that they'd already agreed to lay aside their differences and try to get along for Sakura's sake.

Toya looked into the room and saw Sakura doing what could only be described as a jig. He looked back at Syaoran and pointed at her silently, one eyebrow raised in question. Syaoran shrugged his answer, laughing quietly. He honestly had no idea why she was doing what she was doing, but it was funny anyway.

"_Is this forever and ever? I'm in love. Ooh!_" The girl continued singing, blissfully unaware of the scene unfolding behind her.

Toya leaned over and asked in a quiet yet concerned whisper, "Is she aware that you're here?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Are you planning on telling her?" Toya continued, seeming worried.

Again, Syaoran shook his head, still smiling, yet unsure as to where Toya was going with this. The older man looked at him in wonder.

"Good luck surviving when she finds out," he said solemnly, patting Syaoran on the shoulder, as if that would be the last time they ever saw each other.

Syaoran was slightly cocky, firm in his belief that Sakura would never hurt him or rip off his limbs or perform any other method of torture on him, so he only opted to alert her to his presence because he wanted to spend time with her, rather than listen to her singing non-stop.

"_Oooh, don't let go. Oh, oh, oh, don't let go_."

He cleared his throat but got no reaction; the music was too loud. He stepped into her room, ducking quickly when she swang past and almost cut off his head with that dangerous hairbrush.

He caught her midway through a violent spin and pulled her to him, removing the hairbrush from her grip and throwing it gently onto her desk. He grinned down at her, his arms tight around her waist, while the music continued in the background, unbroken by the small scuffle that had taken place.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed in surprise when she found her voice. She hadn't expected to suddenly be pressed against his body after simply doing a little twirl.

"Hey, there!" Syaoran greeted her, leaning down quickly and kissing her cheek before she could react to his sudden appearance. He also reached past her and turned the volume of the music down a bit so they could hear each other speak.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god, did you see me—?" She couldn't continue, her face frozen in shock and embarrassment.

"Maybe…" he teased, brushing a strand of her hair away. "Nice singing, by the way," he added as a deliberate afterthought, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh, no! You did!" She covered her blushing red face with her hands and shook her head, all the while murmuring, "Forget it, forget it, forget it, please."

He lifted her chin with one finger and smiled at her alarmed face, raising her right hand up with his fingers entwined with hers. He put his other hand back on her waist when she finally met his eyes and it was then that she realised she was in the prime position to begin dancing with him.

He gave her no chance to disagree, whispering sweetly, "Dance with me."

He held her snug within his grip as they travelled gracefully around the room, their eyes always linked, the catchy song repeating every time it finished.

Toya paused briefly on his way downstairs and glanced into Sakura's room to see the pair ballroom dancing to the pop song, completely lost in each other and exchanging a deep kiss every so often. He shook his head in amazement at the odd yet romantic scene, continuing on his way, leaving the couple to enjoy their time together uninterrupted.

Toya was aware of it, even if they weren't.

They were in love.

The two hearts in that room were beating as one.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to end that on an "aww" note. I hope it worked… Reviews are nice!! *hint hint***

**Also, I began listening to 2 Hearts as I wrote this and by the time I finished, I had heard it 47 times. XD**


End file.
